


Precious

by stilinskisoul



Series: Derek/Reader ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feral Derek Hale, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, POV Derek Hale, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek Hale, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr request: <i>Imagine being friends with benefits with Derek but starting to develop real feelings for him..  How does that sound?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

“ Hey, babe,” husks Derek into my ear, broad palm on my waist after catching me in the crowd, pulling me close to his body. I shiver at his touch, his tone. “Want to come with me to the coach’s office? He’s not going to be back in the next three hours,” he says, not so accidentally rubbing his bulge against me. I bite my lip as I contemplate his offer – should I? Lately it’s been getting worse, I feel more shattered after every occasion, but it’s my fault. It’s my fault that I fell for Derek.

I choose to give in, to play along, and ignore the repercussions it’s going to have on me.

I turn my body so that I’m facing him, only to lift my leg and rub my thigh against his groin, giving him much needed friction as my hands rest on his hips. He groans softly into my ear, fingers flexing over the small of my back, balling up my shirt.

“ Baby,” he whispers, needy, nibbling on the tip of my ear. My wandering hands slide on his chest to push him away from me by a few inches.

“ Derek, we’re still in public,” I point out before he would get too worked up and become completely oblivious of his whereabouts – and the crowded corridor in the university is probably not the most appropriate place for us to get intimate with each other.

As he steps back from me, I get a chance to give him a once-over. He’s wearing dark jeans, a white wife beater and a button-up baseball jacket, his backpack hanging on one of his shoulders. He cocks his head in a come hither motion, smirk adorning his lips, indicating for me to follow him.

Derek has the keys to the office – he’s captain of the basketball team, and their coach trusts him with the official paperworks and the such. Derek unlocks the door for me and lets me enter, with him following hot on my heels. The lock barely clicks closed before he has me backed against the desk, reaching behind me to sweep everything away, his mouth already devouring mine in an impatient, heated kiss, teeth nipping at my lips and hands reaching under my thighs to hoist me up.

He sits me on the surface of the table in no time, situating himself between my spread legs eagerly, making aborted little moves with his pelvis towards my middle.

“ Shit, baby, I need you,” he whispers, licking a hot, wet stripe up my neck, making me gasp. I shiver as his mouth latches on to the spot under my ear, sucking hard on the sensitive skin there, getting rid of my pants and panties awhile. I faintly register that my garments fall to the ground somewhere, but Derek has me occupied enough for that information to be lost in the haze as soon as it’s registered in my mind.

I involuntarily throw my head back, opening up the entire column of my neck for Derek, apparently making him more wanton. He rasps into my ear, “You look so perfect, you were made for me, baby.” I could break down crying right then and there at his comment, but I won’t – I want to enjoy this while it lasts.

This is going to be our last time, after all.

“ Derek, please,” I whine, needing him to just  _ do it _ already. I wrap my legs around his waist and immediately flex them, pulling him close. He groans.

“ Fuck,” he breathes into the few inches that divide our lips from each other, the tips of our noses brushing, his hands already fumbling with his zipper and belt to free himself. I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel his tip nudging at my entrance, fingers gripping fistfuls of his hair when he slides into me in one swift thrust. I moan with every move he makes, only to make him chuckle lightly, interrupted by his panting, and whisper into my ear, “Keep your voice down, babe. You think you can do that for me?”

I can’t help the yelp that leaves my mouth when I feel the soft sting of his teeth on the tip of my ear, tongue lavishing over the spot to soothe the sweet pain. One of his hands is resting on the small of my back, whereas the other is holding the back of my head, only to curl his fingers into my locks and yank them, revealing my neck for him.

Derek does magic on my skin, making me shiver under his touch, pushing me closer and closer to my climax. Apparently he can sense I’m close, because the next second his thumb comes down to rub my clit, urging in a ragged voice, “Come for me, (Y/N), come on.”

And I do, immediately. Derek has to kiss me hard to swallow down the high-pitched yell that rips out of my throat. He doesn’t take long to find his high with my walls tightening around him deliciously. He doesn’t stop yet, though, to help us both ride out our highs and come back to ourselves and find our bodies on Earth.

The side of my neck is stinging, and I know there will be a hickey for a few days, hence I’m going to have to either find my concealer again, or if all else fails, ask for some from Lydia.

Derek pulls out then, tucks himself back into his pants, and takes a step back to help me down from the desk. He picks up my clothes from the ground and hands them over to me, waiting patiently for me to get dressed. Once I’m ready, he takes his time to kiss me languidly and slowly, hot palms burning my hips through my outfit.

When both of our breathing and heartbeat has gone back to normal, we proceed to leave. While Derek is busy closing the door, I sneak away – I’m not intend to stay for an awkward after-talk.

**Derek POV**

I check the lock as I say, “I was thinking that you could maybe come over to mine and –” The rest of my sentence remains unsaid after I turn around and realize that (Y/N) is no longer here. I look around to find her, but she’s long gone by now. My first instinct is to fish my phone out of my backpack.

_ Where are you? _ , I type.

I lean against the wall with my shoulder, staring at the device with growing nervousness as I’m waiting for her answer.  _ Damn it _ , why won’t she reply to me? Before I could convince myself otherwise, my thumbs are already flying over the screen once more.

_Did I do something wrong?_

Again, I get no reply. Driven by a sudden surge of helpless rage, I shove my cell away and go to attend my next lecture.

The rest of my day passes with me leaving a couple more messages for her, pleading to talk to me, the tension in me growing, my leg bouncing against the floor and teeth sinking into my bottom lip, nearly wounding the pink flesh. What the Hell did I do wrong? What did I say to insult her? Was I too headstrong today? She could have told me if she weren’t in the mood.

I’m sitting in my living-room when abruptly my phone buzzes with a new message, and I tackle it like a predator hunts down its prey.

_You didn’t do anything wrong._

_ Why did you disappear, then? _ , I send back.

Her next message literally stops my heart momentarily, and I feel a hotness developing in my chest. I feel nauseous, dizzy, and my face has gone pale.

_I want to end this._

It takes me nearly a minute to more or less settle myself and to will my thumbs to quit shaking so that I can compose my text that I send back to her.

_Why? Was it not good today?_

_I’m in love with someone, Derek._

I drop my phone on the couch. What does she mean by that? How long has she been in love?  _ Who _ is she in love with? Suddenly, I feel the urge to beat up that guy, whoever that is who has stolen (Y/N) from me. I set up a call without thinking twice about it.

I wait impatiently for her to accept the call, but it never happens and I’m directed to her voicemail. I shove my phone aggressively against one of the cushions – if it weren’t so soft, the device would be shattered to myriads of splinters.

I bolt up from where I’m sitting, walking around in the living-room like a poisoned mouse, fingers raking through my hair angrily, fist punching the wall when my fury explodes within me. I rub my knuckles as I lean against the wall with my back, my eyes falling closed, pain still zigzagging through my body in shocking jolts.

Why? How? When? Who? Are they officially a couple now? Is she with him  _ right now _ ? Are they watching a film? Are they kissing? Is he touching (Y/N)’s skin right now? Feel the warmth of her peachy skin under his fingertips, making goosebumps erupt all over the surface, making her shiver modestly, whispering into her ear and leaving small kisses all over her face and neck, sucking an impressive lovebite into the side of her throat, signing she’s already taken and belongs to  _ someone else _ –

I snarl, fangs elongating and eyes glowing in sinister scarlet.

Fuck, she’s  _ mine _ !

I stride back to my mobile, pick it up and call her again. No, I’m not having this. I’m not handing her over to anyone, not letting anyone else have her.

She’s not picking it up, but that’s nothing that could stop me – not now, not with the vivid image in my head that depicts her with that faceless guy all over her. It makes my wolf howl savagely, wanting to sink its claws into the boy so badly.

Finally, at my seventh attempt, she picks up.

“ I’m studying, Derek, I don’t –”

“ Who is it?” I growl. I can hear as her breathing skips a beat, but I can’t find it in me to behave friendlier, to be nicer, and to be more understanding. I  _ need _ to know that goddamn name. “I haven’t seen you with anyone besides me.”

“ That’s because you only came around when you wanted to have sex with someone, whenever it was convenient for you,” she says bluntly, her words and usage of the past tense a venomous knife in my heart. “Look, I need someone I can have a  _ real _ relationship with,” she continues. “We can still be friends, it’s just... I want us to stop sleeping with each other. I want you to respect that I’m not intend to keep falling in bed with you any more.”

“ Why?” I find myself asking instead of trying to convince her otherwise using many and much more logical reasoning that could prove her why it would be better for her to stay with me, to choose me over that douche.

She answers after a short pause. “You’re a really great guy, honestly. Also a wonderful friend, but you don’t view me in a romantic way, and I still have urges in me that keep telling me to be in a relationship instead of having casual sex all the time,” she says, voice wavering, yet stern.

“ I don’t just want physicality, I want feelings, too. You’re not the one who would give that to me, and that’s fine, I respect that – but please respect that this is my choice. Don’t try to coax me back into your bed. You’re going to find someone else pretty soon, I’m sure about that. You just have to go out and you’ll have a substitute for me.” I’m already opening my mouth to tell her that this is  _ bullshit _ , that it’s not so easy for me to replace her, but she speaks up again.

“ I’m still your friend, Derek. I want you to know that. You can still come to me when you have insecurities, when you need an ear to listen, when you need advice, or when you’re alone – just please,  _ please _ , don’t try to make me cheat on my boyfriend.”

“ You have a boyfriend?” I choke out, nearly drowning on air. My trachea is squeezed shut all of a sudden and I have serious hardship breathing. I nearly crush my phone in my grip.

“ Bye, Derek,” she says, and when I shout “Wait!”, I can only hear the endless beep on the other end of the line, signing that the call is now dead.

This time, when I throw my phone away, it does end up breaking into small pieces against the wall.

. o O o .

The next day, during my free period, I wander outdoors on the campus to distract myself from (Y/N) somehow, but my mind keeps bombarding me with thoughts about her, including that she’s also free in this time interval, but before my body would proceed to instinctively look for her, I remind myself of what she told me yesterday.

I’m about to sit on the bleachers at the edge of the court, but then I hear her voice, and my head instantly whips around – and there she is, standing with some guy, conversing and looking at him, eyes shining, and smiling and fucking  _ beaming _ –

And that’s it. Before my brain could catch up and persuade me into staying put, my body has already taken off towards them. As soon as (Y/N)’s eyes land on me, her face changes, morphs into a frightened expression, presumably because my rage is showing on me crystal clear.

“ Hey,” I say by way of a greeting, but my voice is taut, and the disdain I feel towards this jerk must be prominent enough to make him feel uncomfortable. I only realize it a few moments later that unconsciously I stood nearly in between them, my back towards (Y/N) as though I was trying to protect her from him.

“ Hey,” smiles the guy awkwardly. He holds his hand out to me as he says, “I’m Will. Nice to meet you.”

“ Derek,” I introduce myself as well, accepting his hand. I have to remind myself not to crush his bones into small bits and to prevent my claws from elongating as soon as our skins come into contact. His touch makes me want to vomit. “So, what are you two doing?”

“ Just talking,” Will answers. I can feel (Y/N) nudging my back where Will won’t see it. She whispers under her breath, knowing that I’m going to be able to hear her only, “What the Hell are you doing? I told you to stay back.”

Something snaps in me at her words. It is now confirmed that this is the douchebag who took her away from me, he’s the one with whom she’s going out now, the one who just came around and  _ ruined _ it for me in a blink of an eye, because of whom my world has come down collapsing all around me.

“ Are you two going out?” I ask. My only choices were either to be blunt or punch this dick straight in the face. He’s taken aback by my question, and (Y/N) makes a small noise behind me.

“ No, we’re just –”

“ Good,” I interrupt, taking a step towards him. “Because she’s  _ mine _ , and you better stay away from her.”

I can see him swallowing and looking at (Y/N) over my shoulder, probably for an explanation or silently pleading for her to save him from me. The next moment, I’m tugged backwards by (Y/N) as she grips my jacket over my arm and turns me around. I allow her to move me, but what I’m not expecting is for her palm to smack my cheek, hard.

“ I asked you  _ one thing _ , Derek!” she yells at me, raving. My eyes are widened and my fingertips come up to tentatively smooth over the stinging red spot on my face as I’m staring at her, puzzled. “You can make me hate you  _ so much _ .”

When the first drops of tears well up in her eyes, my heart falls.

“ (Y/N), I –” I start to say, reaching out to her gingerly, but she cuts me off, making a sharp slashing motion with her hand. She takes a step back just for good measure, eventually turning around and leaving Will and me there. As soon as I overcome my shock, I take off after her. “(Y/N)!” I call out, but she doesn’t give the tiniest sign of willingness to hear me out. “It’s not – I’m sorry.”

“ You’re sorry?” she stops abruptly, turning around to glare at me. “That’s all you can offer? That you’re  _ sorry _ ? I asked you to do  _ one fucking thing _ , Derek, and yet you couldn’t stop yourself! Why is it so hard for you to just go and find someone else?” Her words are blurred by crying, and all I want to do is hold her to help her calm down.

“ It’s not so easy for me,” I say quietly. I take a step closer to her, testing waters to see if she will allow me to touch her. She doesn’t move, but when I reach out towards her, she jerks away from my hand.

“ Because it’s not convenient for you?” she asks, mocking. I shake my head.

“ No,” I answer. “Because I don’t want anyone instead of you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“ Derek,” she starts warningly. “We’ve never been together, and your declaration regarding me belonging to you is just infur –”

“ I meant it,” I interject. She’s about to comment, but I won’t let her. “I meant what I said. I do consider you mine, and it pisses me off to even  _ think _ about you with somebody else. But it’s not because I only want your body. I want  _ you _ . All of you. I just...” I lick my lips as I pick out my words in my mind.

“ I wasn’t sure if you liked me back. And this friends with benefits relationship was working for me because I got to be close to you, I got to sleep with you, I got to watch you while you were asleep and when your face was lightened by the first beams of the Sun in the morning. It was  _ beautiful _ , everything was perfect, but then yesterday you said you wanted to end this with me, and it would meant I would loose all of this. I didn’t want to share you with anyone. I still don’t,” I finish, much more silent than when I started talking.

(Y/N) is watching me with disbelief, eyes slightly red by her previous crying. I attempt to touch her again – this time, she lets me. When our skins meet, relief floods me, and I feel like I’ve found peace. The wolf within me is growling affectionately as I reel her into my tight embrace, my arms coming around her protectively and equally possessively. I kiss her hair, taking a deep inhale of her scent as my eyes fall shut.

“ Stay with me,” I whisper. She sobs against my chest, her moist cheeks wetting the texture over my body as she nods.

“ Okay,” she agrees, reciprocating the gesture and hugging me back. “I’m staying with you.”


End file.
